This invention relates to a connector for use in electrically connecting a pair of connection objects opposite to each other in a first direction and, in particular, to a connector which can carry out connection and disconnection between the connection objects in accordance with a relative movement of the connection objects in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction.
For example, a conventional connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 42309/1989. The connector is for electrically connecting two pin contacts to each other and includes an electroconductive socket contact. The socket contact has two socket portions each having a size that allows insertion of the pin contact with a gap, and a flexible elastic portion connecting these socket portions.
Prior to electrical connection, the pin contacts are inserted into the respective socket portions. In this event, no special force is required for insertion of the contacts since each socket portion has such a size that allows insertion of the pin contact with a gap. Accordingly, the conventional connector will be called a zero-insertion-force connector.
Next, two pin contacts are moved in a radial direction in reverse to each other. The socket portions are brought into press contact with the pin contacts with the flexible elastic portions bent. As a result, two pin contacts are electrically connected through the socket contact.
However, the above-mentioned connector uses the socket contact including two socket portions connected through the flexible elastic portion and therefore has a complicated structure. In case of a high-density small-sized connector widely used in recent years, assembling of the socket contact is difficult and productivity is therefore decreased.
In order to assure insertion of the pin contacts into the socket portions, a positioning member is essential to place the socket portions at preselected positions. It is generally difficult to install the positioning member because of a complicated structure of the socket portions. This will readily be understood in view of the fact that the connector disclosed in the above-referenced publication comprises no positioning member. Accordingly, the socket portions may suffer from misalignment. In this event, the pin contacts fail to be inserted into the socket portions. This results in defective connection.